In neutral lands
by Meero94
Summary: This is the story of the journey Ash promised Meghan! what kind of adventures can the encounter in the wyldwood? and who may they run into?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this story is about the journey Ash and Meghan make in the Nevernever, it's a doze for both Ash and Puck shippers ;) I really hope you'll like it, and of course I own nothing of the iron fey series!**

**This goes to my little sis who's my sweetest Ice girl and I couldn't have done this without her 33 **

Once my feet hit the land, I start untangling the silvery mess that's my hair with my hand and sight irritably, riding a glider may be fun but the affect it has on my long hair is disastrous! I free myself from the glider then turn around and order it to go back to the iron realm, where glitch can make better use of it.

Too busy with my tangled hair to notice anything, I almost jump when I feel a strong set of arms encircling my waist, and it takes me a second before my mind registers the familiarity of these arms, the roller coaster of emotions I feel each time they encircle me, and I feel myself being turned around to face _him, _My very own knight.

Ash smiles down at me "having a bad hair day, my queen?" he murmurs with amusement, and I'd have happily given him a clever retort if I wasn't trapped by his intense gaze. I draw closer to him, drinking in the amazing sent of frost that surrounds him, loosing myself in his silver eyes _in which I can drown and never resurface, and at last my gaze drops to his mouth which is crocked to the side in a half smile.

Ash lowers his face till it's hovering a breath away from mine, "you know we aren't in the iron realm anymore," he starts "so unless you want us to spend the first day of our vacation fighting goblins, then I suggest we move" with me being the iron queen and all, you'd think I'd have more self control and draw back, instead I close the distance between Ash and I to rest my lips against his in a feather light kiss. Ash responds by crushing me closer to him and what I intended to be a fast kiss turns into something deep and heavy, and soon we're both gasping for breath.

Ash rests his forehead against mine "we really are going to end up as goblins' dinner" he says with a grin, "oh, don't worry, I'll protect you" I answer and he chuckles, then he releases me and starts walking towards a tree ordering his glider to go back as well, "so where are we now?" I aske curiously. "a little after the boundaries of the iron realm, the wyldwood stretches ahead of us, it's just a short distance before we reach the lake" he reaches for my hand and we start our journey towards the lake.

A couple of years ago, Ash and I were fighting the false iron king to earn back our places in the Nevernever , back then Ash has promised to show the feary world to me as I've never seen it before and I agreed, but we didn't get a chance to go on with out plans since I almost died afterwards and Ash had to go to the end of the world to retrieve his soul! Now however is our chance to make the long awaited journey. I've been quarreling with Glitch over this for two years –which is how long I've been the iron queen- and each time the opportunity occurs, he comes up with something to keep me from coming "the truce between the courts is fragile now, your highness," he would say "if only you'd be patient for a little more. Then we can send you without having to worry about the unseelie court backstabbing us" and his argument would always work until last time he made the fatal mistake of defying Ash saying "the wyldwood is dangerous, your highness can't endanger the safety of the queen by taking her there unprotected" of course Ash's sword was drawn out in an instance and pointed to my first lieutenant's neck, "are you suggesting that Meghan isn't safe with me?" Ash growled and Glitch was shaking like a leaf "your majesty that's not what I meant," Glitch said with the faintest tremor in his voice, and I had to give him credit for having the guts to open his mouth with Ash looking so deadly, "Ash," I move towards them and touch his arm "you know that's not what he meant," I murmur and I'm sure I'm telling the truth, because both Ash and Glitch have been nothing but respectful of each other all along.

Ash lowers his sword but he's still glaring at Glitch, so I'm not surprised when glitch sighs and stammers "alright, if you insist you may go but as long as you give me a heads up as to where you're going" I rush through my words before Ash can disagree "yes sure, it's fair enough Glitch" I say and Ash shoots me a betrayed look, and honestly I can relate, I mean you'd think glitch is the queen and I'm his lieutenant!

I shake my head now at the memory, a smile tugging at my lips, whatever happened back then, Ash and I are here now and we're going to make this trip count for everything. looking up at the place, I see we're almost to the lake and the scene ahead is nothing like what I anticipated.

Ahead of me I see a lake shimmering like affine mirror, catching every glimpse of sun rays and reflecting them in all directions, wherever the shimmering reflects you can see dancing patches of color-which gives the place a feeling of festivity- and as I take in the rest of the place I see that the lake has a clearing around it, in which exotic flowers bloom in lovely patches on the ground, and the flowers are alive! Or at least that's what you'd think until you realize that the movement you eyes catch isn't the flowers' but a tiny creature that seems to live in them.

I'm still trying to make out the creature's shape, when Ash's quiet whisper tickles my ear "not bad for a first stop, huh?" I can hear the smile in his voice, so when I turn around and find him glaring in the direction of the lake I'm completely taken aback "Ash! What's wrong?" I ask this and then I follow his gaze, and sure enough at the edge of the lake a tall figure is standing.

It takes me a moment to travel my eyes along his green clothes, to make it to his face where I can see the familiar foxy grin, the playful green eyes and the tousled red hair.

Robin GoodFellow …..Puck!

"Helloooooo, Love birds" he says with a sly grin.

**Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**should i carry on with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone :) now I know this took forever for me to update, but I had so much to do and I literally forced an hour out of my timeline to sit and write this! now I know it's short but I'll post something longer for 3d chapter! thanks for those who reviewed last time :)**

**I sadly own nothing of the Iron Fey series!**

**enjoy :) **

It takes me a few seconds to overcome my surprise with seeing Puck, but once I recover I fly towards him and throw my arms around him while he lefts me up in a bear hug.

Puck has just put me down when I smack him in the arm, "Where the hell have you been?" I exclaim.

The last time I've seen Puck was two years ago! Back then I was dying in Ash's arms and Puck didn't even say a proper goodbye, afterwards he went with Ash to help him get a soul and vanished once they succeeded.

"You know, here and there, taking a rest from king pointy ears," he smiles sheepishly but I'm still not satisfied.

Before I can utter a word, an icy voice shoots accusing daggers at Puck "what are you doing here Goodfellow? "

Ash. I completely forgot about him standing a few feet away.

"Ah, ice boy," Puck starts with a sly grin "always happy to see me, huh?"

Ash doesn't appreciate Puck's humor; his eyes are on me, and for the first time I notice that Puck is still holding me at arms length with both of his ands at my shoulders.

I shrug Puck's hands off and take a step back. Puck rolls his eyes.

"I thought we were on good terms ice boy" Puck says with a smirk, but I swear I could detect hurt underneath.

"maybe we are" Ash says with indifference "but that doesn't mean I appreciate your barging in on my vacation"

Puck rolls his eyes again "I only wanted to see Meghan for a bit, ice boy" Puck shrugs "I won't bother you for long anyway, I have work of my own to do"

Now Ash raises an eyebrow "what work? You haven't been to the court in two years"

Puck opens his mouth to say something, but then his eyes dart to me and he casts Ash a meaningful look.

They seem to communicate something because Ash suddenly goes into tourism mode, "Meghan," Ash starts "want to walk around?, there are exotic flowers here, even berries bushes"

"you love berries," Puck volunteers, and I give them both suspicious looks.

"Fine" I say with a shrug and start moving toward the lake but I notice that Ash is still standing.

"You coming?" I ask

"hmm in a minute" he says and turns back to Puck

I stare at them both in disbelief as they move closer and start having a hushed conversation.

I'm being casted out of my own vacation and the realization angers me.

_Fine_, I think, _who needs two idiotic fey anyway. _

I take two more steps and glance back to find both guys completely absorbed in their conversation, so I wander around on my own.

Which is never a good idea!

**ahem, so.. reviews? please :)**


End file.
